No Better Place
by BFOREVERYOUNG
Summary: "Sequel to All on the Line" Picks up six years later as Jenni returns to Charming.
1. Home

I had cried the whole way out of California, now I'm back six years later and I can't take this damn smile off my face. My mother was going to kill me but I was going to see my family.

Once I passed the Charming sign I knew I was home, I was surprised I did not end up kissing the sign but I just headed straight to the place I couldn't wait to get away in the past.

~Juice~

"We were all eating as we noticed a car pull in as I did not pay attention since it was probably just a customer, but for some reason I felt like someone was watching me.

I was waiting on Christina to get here so that she could give me the news. She knew I hated waiting and she was making things worse couldn't she just take a damn test instead of going to a doctor.

"Hey I know that ass." said Tig as I snapped out of my thoughts as Bobby got up and walked over there maybe he knew that ass too. Hey holy shit.

~Jenni~

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the office that looked the same as the last time I was here. I was shaking like a teenager that was going to get her ass chewed out by their parents.

"Jenni." she said as she put the paper work down and pulled me into a hug at least she did not kill me yet. "Wait six god damn years and you think you can just walk in like if it's nothing."

"Don't yell at me." I said as I sat down, day one back and people are yelling at me already. "You know I was going to leave probably the smartest thing I did." I said as Bobby walked into the office and picked me up in a hug.

"I missed you." I said as he put me down as Jayden glared at him. I looked at him, just like his father no one could touch me.

"Mom." said Jayden as he moved next to me and looked at the guys and then back at me.

"Wait mom. You had a kid?" said mom as she looked at Jayden.

"Jayden go play on the swings." I said as he just raised an eyebrow at me like if I had just told him something in Spanish.

"Mom I don't want to leave you alone." he said as he looked around the office.

"Now." I said as I pointed outside as he mumbled something and went to where other kids were playing.

"Jenni explain now." said mom as all the guys looked at me.

"I had a kid." I said when I found out two months after I had left I ended up calling Luann crying like a crazy person, who advised me it would help me grow up and make me more dependent.

"Yeah I can see that now I'm trying to figure out if he is going to kill me or offer to fix my computer." she said as I just shook my head.

"Mom stop." I said as all the guys looked over at Jayden while Juice stared at me and walked away. I was waiting on Luann to get here I was dieing to see her.

"Gemma what is going on." I heard dad call out for mom as she grabbed my arm and we walked outside. "Look who decided to come home." announced mom as dad and Jax just looked at me. Dad showed no emotion while Jax just stared at me then grabbed me the same way as Bobby and picked me up.

"I'm sorry." said Jax as he put me down, before I could ask why Jayden was in front of me.

"Mom why is everybody touching you." said Jayden as he moved in between me and Jax.

"Holy shit." said Jax as he looked at him and then back at me. "You had a kid.

"Nah really." I said as he hit my arm as he called out Abel. "Shit Jax he is like a mini you." I said as Abel ran over to where we were.

"Yeah and he is the same." said mom as dad walked over to where the guys were without saying anything. I knew mom still was not done with giving me a piece of her mind, I wasn't going to take any of her crap this time.

"Hi." I said as Abel smiled at me, yeah he probably is the same as Jax even with that smile.

"Hi." he said to Jayden.

"This is Jayden." I said to Jax and Abel.

"Hey." said Jayden as he nodded his head at him. Jayden was a year younger than Abel so maybe they could bond or something not that Jayden found interest in kids his age, he was quiet and as he put it better alone.

"We need to talk." said mom as Jax looked at her, he knew what she was up to.

"You want to come check out my things." said Abel was that like code for something.

"Alright." said Jayden as he shrugged his shoulders and walked with Abel.

"Hey we should talk after you and mom finish." I wanted to know why he had told me he was sorry. Did he think I left because of him?

"Hopefully." I said as I walked into the office and closed the door.

"You are family." said mom as she was sitting down and looking at me.

"Mom I know what I am, I didn't come here for acceptance. I wanted to be home and it was the right time to do so. When I left I had it all figured out, it was going to be all about me. Then I found out I was pregnant and I was ready to come home until I talked to someone and she convinced me it was for the best."

"Let me guess Luann." she said as I smiled at her. "Things changed around here, as you may see or not." I did not see any change as it felt the same to me. "Whoever you were talking with did they keep you updated?"

"Bobby never talked about club business. Luann let me know on some things. Precious was out of the loop."

"Clay is stepping down at the end of the year." she said. "So that will only bring more change."

"I'm used to change are you?" I asked as she flipped me off.

"So what all those six years you dealt with everything alone." she asked as we walked out together to the clubhouse.

"I'm proud to say yes and no." I said as we walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey half sack." I said as he smiled at me then raised an then pointed a finger at me "I almost didn't get patched because of you" he said as I gave him a hug.

"Why are you complaining your patched in already." I said as I sat down with mom as she was talking to some one. I noticed Abel and Jayden walked out of the dorms.

"Please tell me Abel doesn't live here." I said as mom laughed.

"No he lives at my house" she said as I looked at her.  
>"You remember Christina." said mom uninterested. Yeah the bitch that apparently called me a biker whore once.<p>

"Hi I'm Juice's old lady." she said as she looked at me. Oh she wanted to play that card.

"I'm Hap's old lady." I said as she just stared at me as I saw Luann walk in. I moved away from her as I went straight to Luann ignoring mom's surprised look.

"Oh your back." said Luann as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Your the same as when you left baby." she said as she still held on to me.

"I wouldn't of done it without you." I said as I tried to move out of her grasp but nothing was working.

"Guys we have an announcement" yelled out Juice's old lady as she held on to him. "We're pregnant" she announced as she looked at me. If she thought she was going to get an emotion from me she was looking at the wrong person. I looked over at mom who had Jayden she did not seem to happy over that announcement. I felt someone behind me as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Glad your home." he said as he wrapped his arms around me as I turned around to face him. "I see things went well."he said as he looked down at me.

"What surprised that I'm still alive?"

"Jayden looks like he is adjusting." We both knew he wasn't a people person and if someone bothered him, well he turned to violence.

"You know I think mom has him a little captive right now." I said as Jayden looked over at us and realized his father was back as he walked over here.

"Hey dad." he said as he gave Hap a quick hug.

"Hey. You've been taking care of your mom?" Hap asked as Jayden smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Hey Grandma wants me back." he said as he walked over to mom who also had Abel sitting with her.

"Clay know that we have been together this time?" I asked. I will have to figure out a way to talk to dad.

"No, so I might not get out alive from Church." He said as Clay was glaring at us, yeah this was not going to be good.

"So let's deal with that tomorrow. I'm finally home and this is the only place I want to be."

(Thanks for reading)


	2. Not Trusted

I turned to look at Hap who was staring at me like always. Sometimes it would be nice to know what the hell he was thinking when he looked at me. I moved closer as he tighten his arm around me.

My plan was not to get together with Hap it just sort of happened and for once it felt right. We have our problems and we are still working on somethings but it gets better with time.

"_Alright we have everything and we can now go out." I said as I heard someone knocking. "So who is at the door?" I asked myself as I opened the door and just froze as I stood there holding Jayden. _

"_Who's the kid?" he asked as I stared at him, it had been three years that I had not seen him and I could not say anything and all he did was ask who Jayden was. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked in and closed the door. _

"_No one has heard anything from you." he said as Jayden wanted to get down. The only one that knew about what I was up to was Bobby and Luann and they were sworn to secrecy even though I wanted to go back home and I had just been away for almost three years. _

"_There's a reason for that Hap." _

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked as I snapped out of my thoughts of when Hap meet Jayden.

"When the time is right." I said as I remembered I had things to do and I really never liked wasting time.

"What your going to wait six years?"

"Ha very funny. I have to get up." I said as I got up and grabbed the bag that was on the floor. Mom had offered to keep Jayden last night, which was good since I did not want him to stay at the clubhouse. "What's the hurry?"

"I have to register Jayden today." I answered as I began to get dressed as Hap sat up on the bed. "Clay wants to talk to you." he said as I closed my eyes. I was so not ready for him.

"I'll try to find time." I said as I grabbed my bag and keys and headed to the kitchen.

~A~

I started the coffee as I called Luann to see if she could get me the meeting with the realtor. I was not staying here at the clubhouse if it wasn't necessary.

"You left me for him." said Juice as I closed the phone. I did not turn around as I kept my eyes on the coffee pot till I realized how I wanted to handle this.

"We were not even together Juice. We had nothing, it was never going to work." I said as I turned around to face him as I leaned on the counter.

"So your plan was Hap, you left all this for him." he said as he looked around.

"All this. What the hell did I have Juice?"

"Morning baby everything alright?" asked Christina as she walked into the kitchen and put her arms around Juice.  
>"Yeah I have to go." said Juice as he just walked out as I turned my attention back to the coffee pot.<p>

"I know what your doing Jenni." she said as I turned around to face her.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked interested in what she had to say.

"I know women like you." she said. I hoped she got to the point I have a lot of things I have to do today.

"Oh really, oh wait right I'm just a biker whore right." I said as she closed the kitchen door. Was this bitch serious?

"Just stay away from my man."

"You should stop worrying it's not healthy."

"Why would I be worried?" she asked as I just smiled at her.

"You know that if I wanted Juice I could have him, and lucky for you I don't want him." I said as I walked out.

"What the hell is going on in there?" asked Bobby as we heard a glass shatter in the kitchen.

"She might not be a morning person." I said as I put my sunglasses on and headed outside. I walked over to the office.

"Hey mom." I said as I walked in as dad passed by me without looking at me. How was he planning on talking to me if he acts like if I'm not even here.

"Hey baby, Jayden is not a morning person reminds me of someone." she said as she stopped what she was doing as I sat down.

"Really usually he is up before us, probably was tired from the road."

"You and Clay talked yet?"

"No, Hap said he wanted to talk to me but apparently I don't even exist right now."

"You just left Jenni without letting anyone know." she said as I got up "Sit down Jenni." I had things to do we could talk later. I walked outside and over to where Jayden was with Bobby at the picnic table.

"Hey ready to go?"

"Mom can I stay."

"No we will come back later." I said as we walked over to the car.

~A~

After spending the morning registering Jayden I went over to Luann's studio to pick her up so that we could go to lunch and meet with her guy.

One thing I loved about Hap was that I could make my plans and he would just go with them. I grabbed my phone and called Luann as I arrived at the studio.

"Hey come out I'm not letting my son run wild in a porn studio."

"I thought he was already registered." she said as Jayden got out of the car as Luann joined us.

"Yeah but he goes in tomorrow." I said as I leaned on the car.

"I've missed you, you should have seen your mother she went crazy looking for you."

"I missed all of you, it's just going to take a hard time adjusting back." I said for some reason I did not feel as comfortable as I had thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she got in the car so that we could go to lunch.

"When we were in Tacoma these last three years we found a balance between the club and family, and well here the club revolves around everyone."

"You just have to get used to it."

"I know but maybe this is not what I want for Jayden, he is going to have a choice and not just force him into the club because of who his father is."

"So your thinking about leaving again Jenni."

"No for now I'm staying in Charming." I said as long as Hap was here I was staying put.

~Gemma~

For now it was a good thing Jenni was home, but I knew for some reason something was going to fuck it up. I was still mad at Jenni she didn't have a reason to leave, let alone not tell anyone where she had gone.

Well she did seem to have stayed in contact with Luann and Bobby. Me and Luann needed to have a little talk over all this situation with her and Jenni. I was the mother not her, she had no right keeping Jenni's whereabouts to herself.

Clay was having a hard time accepting Jenni back, we talked about it last night as we watched Abel and Jayden play. I grabbed my phone and decided to call Jenni, now that I think of it I should have gone with her to know what she is up to.

"Hey where are you?" I asked as she picked up.

"Hey mom just finished with the realtor. My house might not be ready for another week or so." she said. "So I'm staying at Bobby's." she added.

"Why?"

"There is no way I'm staying at the clubhouse with Jayden."

"What's wrong with my house?"

"No I already talked with Bobby and Hap said it was better for Jayden." she said. "Hey I'm already there talk to you when I get there."

~Jenni~

Mom did not approve of my decision of staying at Bobby's, and he was going to lend me his house and was going to stay at the clubhouse. For now I did not even want to step into her house, let alone stay in it.

She would probably find a way to make me move back in. I pulled into the clubhouse and noticed that there was a commotion outside of the clubhouse.

"What the fuck." I said as parked as Luann looked at what I was looking at.

"Mom." Jayden called out as I cussed.

"Sorry." I said as Luann and me stood there as Hap and Juice were in the ring beating the shit out of each other.

"Does Hap know about you and Juice?" asked Luann as mom came over to us. Clay was glaring at me as Jax walked over to us as I sent Jayden over where Abel was by the shop.

"What the hell is going on Jax?" I asked as he just shook his head.

"They were at the bar talking next thing they were in the ring. Clay said to let them work it out." he said as he walked over to the ring.

"Jenni" mom said as she walked over to the office. I just wanted all this to be over and get back to normal if that ever existed here. I left Jayden with Luann as I walked over to the office, what else could I do it wasn't as if I could stop a fight.

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked as I sat down I was only going to have this conversation with her once.

"I want you to stop running."

"I'm not running anymore. Yes I left without saying anything because it was the only way I would ever be able to leave. You know that you would have not let me, dad sure as hell wouldn't either. If I hadn't run, I would probably had lost my mind raising two kids alone still doing whatever dad asked from me. I'm not having this conversation again I left yes but I'm back."

"Do you love Happy?" mom asked as she stared at me.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Why can't you answer a simple question?"

"Happy needs me." I said as I left the office, I noticed that the ring was now empty.

~A~

I walked into the clubhouse and went straight to the room.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" I asked Hap as I stood by the door as he stood in front of the sink.

"I don't have to explain anything." he said as I just shook my head as I grabbed one of the towels and helped him get cleaned up. "Don't fucking worry about it Jenni."

"You know I always worry." I said as I kissed him.

"Have you talked to Clay yet." I moved away from him, as I went to put the towel back.

"I will when I find the time." I said as Hap grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Go talk with Clay/" said Hap as he let me go.

"Alright" I said as I left the room and walked over to the bar.

~A~

I noticed dad was in the chapel, I knew that if I didn't talk with him tonight I was going to have problems with Hap and I didn't really need that right now. "You wanted to talk." I said as he was sitting at the gravel.

"Sit down." he said as I closed the doors. I did not want to talk to him here, it was like if he held power over every one just by sitting in that chair.

"You think you are just going to walk in here and everything was going to be fine." he said as I took Tig's seat. I really thought I was going to get more shit from mom than dad.

"When did I say I wanted back dad I just wanted to be back with my family not the club."

"You will always be my daughter even if I don't approve of you actions. Your not trusted and you being here will just bring problems." he said as he left the chapel.

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	3. Rain

I turned off the light of the room as Jayden went to sleep and walked out of the room. As I closed the door Hap walked into the house. I grabbed my bag and headed to the restroom as I felt Hap follow me.

"What happened with you and Clay?" he asked as I looked for a clean towel and looked for clothes to change.

"Apparently dad doesn't trust me." I said as I turned on the water and began to undress.

"Is there a reason?" he asked as he put an arm around me.

"Not that I know of or care." I said as I shrugged my shoulder as I unbuttoned my pants as he turned me around to face him.

"You know my rule that you don't hide shit from me." he said as he began to lower my jeans as he kissed my neck.

"Two bad it doesn't work both ways." I said as I referring to his fight with Juice as he stopped and looked at me.

"My shit, like I said don't worry about it." he said as he picked me up as I stepped out of my jeans.

"You know your going to have to start being a little gentle with my body" I said as he pinned me on the wall.

"Gentle is what I do best." he said as I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Get it all out Killah our baby is sleeping on the bed with us."

~Two weeks later~

I had stayed away from the clubhouse and made sure to keep my distance from mom and dad as I preoccupied myself with getting the house comfortable to live in.

Hap had just come back from a run last night and I was trying to catch some sleep before Jayden woke up.

"Mom I'm hungry." yelled out Jayden as Hap smacked my ass.

"He is in the kitchen." mumbled Hap.

"He's your terror." I said as he put an arm around me as he kissed my neck.

"It's your kitchen." he was right if I left him alone all hell broke loose in a matter of seconds.

As Hap moved so that I could get up I heard glass break. I got up as fast as I could and put on one of Hap's shirt and walked over to the kitchen.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as I walked in and tried not to step on the cereal and glass that seemed to be all over the floor.

"I was hungry." he said as he smiled at me and went back to eating his cereal. I just shook my head and grabbed the trash can.

"Jay get your shoes on remember we got to work on the bike." said Hap as he walked into the kitchen as Jayden ran upstairs as Hap went to the back yard.

~A~

Once I finished cleaning the kitchen I heard someone knocking as I was about to go check on the guys. I washed my hands and made sure everything was in place as I went to open the the door.

"Hey mom." I said as I opened the door and she walked in.

"Why don't I have a key?" she asked as she went straight to the kitchen.

"No one has a key." I lied to her but if she found out Luann had a key well it was something we didn't have to talk about right now.

"I should have one. Where's Jayden, Abel is alone at the clubhouse."

"Working with Hap in the backyard." I said as I turned on the coffee machine as she sat down.

"I'm having a welcome back dinner for you tonight."

"I can't I have plans." I said as I grabbed two cups.

"Well change them I had been planning this dinner since you got here."

"You should have told me then, I would have told you I was going to be busy." I said as she stared at me.

"Why are you being so difficult I expect you at the dinner tonight."

"I'm not changing my plans." I said as Luann walked in.

"Hey babe, oh hey Gemma." she said as she sat down as I gave her coffee, Luann had the best timing in the world.

"I thought no one had a key."

"Oh I didn't use my key the door was not locked." she said as I tried not to laugh as I drank my coffee, my mother was going to kill me.

"See you at dinner." said mom as she stood up left. I looked over at Luann as I sat down at the table.

"Someone is mad." said Luann.

"Yeah she will be pissed off when I don't show up to my dinner."

"Yeah and it doesn't help that you're never at the club/"

"Dad said he didn't trust me, I don't want to be anywhere where I am not welcomed." I said "Will you still be able to take Jayden tonight?"

"Yeah and about Clay what can I say he has changed in a big way and who gives a shit really." she said as I agreed with her. "Have you told your mother that your married and plan on celebrating your anniversary?"

"I don't want to die." I said I had to tell her one of these days it wasn't really a big deal but she will be pissed.

"Wait till she finds out your married, I would have to be there to separate you two." she said as her phone began to ring.

"My job is never done." she said as she grabbed her bag. "So your dropping Jayden off right?" she asked.

"At your house there is no way he is going to Cara Cara."

"I got it." she said as she walked out.

~A~

"Mom we need help we are covered in oil." called out Jayden as there was no way I was going to allow them inside my house like that.

"Use the hose." I called out even if I had to lock them outside I was going to do it.

"We need your help, dad says you should come out here before we go inside and ruined your clean floor and new carpet." he said as I put on shoes and walked outside. I was going to kill Hap.

"Just turn on the water" I said as Hap picked me up as I stepped on the last step.

"Hap put me down." I said as Jayden sprayed me with the hose. "The water is too cold." I called out as they both laughed, I definitely need a girl as I see that I'm outnumbered.

"Alright enough Jay give me the hose." said Hap as he still had me as Jay ran over to us as he smiled at me as Hap put me down.

"I love you." he said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah you know what you should run" I said as he looked over at Hap.

"Dad No." he laughed as he ran around the yard trying not to get wet as I sat down and watched them.

"I thought we were on the same team." said Jayden as Hap sat down next to me.

"You should know something he was on my team way before you buddy." I said as he came and sat on my lap.

"Yeah mom but us guys always have each others back right dad." he said as Hap nodded.

"Go take a shower before you get sick and stay off my carpet." I said as I kissed his cheek as he got up and ran inside. "So whose plan was this?" I asked as I moved the shirt as it stuck to my body.

"All his." he said as he began to kiss his way over to my neck.

"Oh and you had nothing to do with that." I said as he moved over me and shook his head no as he smirked.

"Hap I'm all wet and there is a shower in the house with my name on it, and if you play nice it might have your name too." I said as I tried to get up.

"mmm wet" mumbled Hap on my neck as we laid on the grass as I tried not to worry about the carpet knowing Jayden he was going to be all over it before he got in the shower.

~Clay~

"Wait here." I let the guys know I was going to take care of something I left before Jax expressed what was going on his mind.

My club my decisions and he had to deal with them until the President's patch was off my cut. The deal was done with the Irish but I had to clear up some things with Galen over a small problem that showed up two weeks ago.

"Clay we wanted to confirm rumors that Jenni Teller is back in Charming." he said as I reached them.

"What happens in Charming is my business." I said as he nodded his head.

"She became a threat to all of us when she just picked up and left, she knows too much how do we trust you that she didn't say anything?" he asked as I kept my eyes on Jax as he looked this way. "We know you see her as your child might be hard to do what needs to be done."

"It's my problem I will take care of it." I said as I was going to walk away.

"Take care of it or we will" he called out as I stopped and turned around.

~Jenni~

We had just finished eating dinner as I checked my phone as we walked over to Hap's bike. I noticed mom had called me several times tonight, I guess she didn't get the I'm not going to dinner.

"Everything alright?" Hap asked as he handed me the helmet as I put my phone away no calls from Luann was a good thing.

"Yeah." I said as I gave him a quick kiss and got on the bike as we took off, I heard thunder and I knew I should have checked the weather.

We had to stop as the water had gotten bad, and knowing Hap he didn't want to continue probably if he was alone he would of just kept going.

"Fucking rain is always fucking with us." he said as I just nodded as I tried to cover myself as we walked over to the diner.

"Maybe it's a sign." I said as we were under the roof.

"What that we should fuck." he said as he smiled at me.

"Hap/" I said as I pushed him as he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

It had rained the day we got married and last year on our anniversary too it was only certain that it rained today.

"I hate the rain." mumbled Hap as I hit him as we walked into the diner.

"I love it as much as you." I said as we sat on a booth away from everyone.

"Why the fuck is that?" he asked as I glared at him he knew why.

"You do know Jayden was born was born on a rainy day." I added.

"You and your fucking make believe connection to the rain and us all I know is there is a for sure thing I get laid on these days."

"Oh I see why you fucking hate it then." I said as I pushed him away.

"You know how I really feel about it." he said as I remembered when I told him about my the rain and us the night we got married and how he went on that it was the reason we had Jayden and how he wouldn't change anything even though he never wanted kids.

"Yeah that's why we are still married." I said as he put an arm around me.

"Nice to know." he said as I looked up at him as my phone began to ring.

~A~

We had made it back in charming as I was pissed, I left my child at Luann's not at my mother's for a reason. Hap went to the house first as I grabbed my car and headed over to moms.

"Mom." I called out as I entered the house.

"Well you didn't make it to the dinner." she said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go Jayden." I said as he was sitting at the table with Abel.

"Jenni we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about anything and next time when I leave my son at Luann's is because I want him there for a reason."

"He is my grandchild not Luann's so she doesn't get more time with him." she said as she walked over to the kitchen as the kids stared at me. I went over to where she was as I sent the kids to the living room.

"I made the decision for him to stay with her, you have no right to suggest otherwise." I said as I left the kitchen and went to get Jayden and go home.

~A~

"Clay just called he needs me to take care of something with Tig." said Hap as me and Jayden walked in as I noticed he was getting ready in the living room.

"Want me to wait for you." I suggested as Jayden went over to his room.

"Yeah shouldn't be too long." he said as he walked out as I went over to Jayden's room. I noticed he was already in bed as I walked in.

"You tired?" I asked as I covered him up as he nodded.

"Is everything alright with you and grandma?"

"Yeah baby everything is good."

"Good because I really love grandma and Grandpa and even Abel." he said as I kissed him as I got up.

"Tell you what if you keep your grades up you can stay at her house on the weekends."

"Yeah." he said as he sat up.

"But only one night because I don't like missing you." I said as he gave me a hug.

"Well dad can be here when I stay at grandma's."

"Yeah I know but I love having both my men with me."

"I love you mom."  
>"I love you two baby" I said as I turned off the light and closed the door.<p>

I picked up my phone and sat down on the couch as I was going to call mom and apologize for how I acted at her house.

As I dialed her phone I hanged up right away as I think I heard a window break. "Jayden" I called out as I ran upstairs to his room as I opened the door I noticed he had been asleep, I made sure his room was locked as I grabbed my gun as I heard noise down stairs as I dialed Hap's number.

"Shit." I said as I tried my best not to throw it at the wall as I tried again and it went straight to voice mail.

Whoever was in this house was not going to make it upstairs over my dead body was someone going to get near my child.

I made my way down the stair as I heard foot steps as I regretted keeping the lights off. I can do this I can protect myself and my child I said it in my mind over and over again.

For now I all I knew was that is was just one person, and I really hoped it was just one. I had an advantage I knew my way around my house in the dark as I saw a small light coming from the kitchen I raised my gun, by him having the flashlight I had a chance to know where he was standing. I was in danger and I was going on Hap's instinct shoot first ask questions later.

As I shot once I heard the intruder cry out in pain, that was not enough he came into my house and threatened my child I shot again as he cried out in pain again as my phone began to ring.

"Hap I need you."

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


End file.
